


筵席

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: MOB公式光





	筵席

望海楼的宴会厅华丽乌木长桌只有上那一道菜肴才会使用。  
海来到望海楼做侍者已经两年多，从来没有见过这个桌子使用。某天可乐带着满脸通红传说中的那位冒险者来到后厨，领班告知海将长桌搬到宴会厅为那道菜做准备。  
海将长桌擦拭干净与另一名杂役把长桌安置在宴会厅的中央。  
掌管后厨的隆先生似拧着眉头一脸凝重，这样表情让海更在意那道菜到底是怎样的菜。  
宴会厅的准备工作准备完毕后，海走过走廊时看到那个名为光的冒险者的影子一闪而过。  
那道菜是为他准备的吗？作为品尝菜肴的客人似乎来的过早。  
“海!你来一下，帮我个忙，还有接着这个”站在后厨门口的可乐先生丢给他一个小东西，海接住发现是一个装着米糠的袋子。  
这不是花街艺伎们用来清洗身体的东西吗？海一脸疑惑的进了后厨，首先看到的是一脸困窘的冒险者和隆先生。  
“助手来了，那我们开始吧！请你脱掉您的衣服”可乐先生笑眯眯的对冒险者说到。  
海吃惊的看着冒险者接下腰间的佩刀，松开腰带，一层一层的剥掉他红色的和服直到只剩下兜裆布。  
“兜裆布也不能留，您可是最重要的食物器皿。”隆先生严肃的看了冒险者一眼，冒险者面色微红还是脱下了兜裆布。  
海看着冒险者线条优美的肌肉看直了眼神，他被可乐先生的呼唤拉回现实。  
“海，接下来就是你的工作，请你将这位大英雄的身体每一个褶皱都清洗干净，我们要保证器皿是洁净。”  
海对着躺在料理台上令人血脉喷张的躯体深吸一口气，用装着米糠的袋子擦洗冒险者的身体。  
他看着冒险者被他搓的发红的皮肤，不由的替这位有求必应的冒险者感到担心。海觉得他明明不情愿，却总是会被人们以需要他这样的理由推上悬崖。  
没想到望海楼的料理台带着流水还格外的巨大，原来是用来清洗“特殊器皿”而建造出来的缘故。  
将冒险者所有地方都清洗干净，海刚想放松酸痛的胳膊就被隆先生赶出去。  
直到宴会开始前，海还是不清楚那道用冒险者身体盛放的菜肴的最终模样。  
身着锦衣华服的客人们进入宴会厅，有达官贵人也有政界名流，每个人似乎对那道菜抱着极大的期望，海甚至看到上次给望海楼恶评的刻薄美食家也进入宴会厅。  
这道菜的吸引力真的那么强吗？海的好奇心变得更加旺盛。隆先生会对那位著名冒险者做些什么呢？  
来客到齐后，宴会的房间紧闭，明明挤满了客人里边却格外安静。海在好奇心的驱使下将门推开一个小小的细缝。  
食客们银制的筷子碰触冒险者小麦色的肌肤，即使那个位置并没有食物。美食家的筷子钳着冒险者绯红的乳尖向外拉扯，是器皿的冒险者咬住嘴唇蓝眼睛有些朦胧的泪光。 然而食客们对这种景象无动于衷，似乎看不到他的痛苦，甚至对他疼痛的表情感到兴奋。 海换了一只眼睛才注意到那些食材并不是什么稀奇佳肴，宴会的主题并不是宴会本身。小腹的食物没有人享用，冒险者肉茎顶着厚重的装饰隐约有些勃起的景象，海才注意到一个男性贵族用他苍白病态蜘蛛腿一样的手指充满恶意的向秘处不停的塞着筷子。  
冒险者望着天花板的蓝眼睛似乎闪过泪光。  
海面前的纸门忽然“咔!”的一声合住，他抬起头看到可乐先生按住纸门的手，他有些心虚的向后挪了挪，低头盯着榻榻米准备挨训。  
“再看下去，下次器皿就是你哦！”可乐不轻不淡的说着。  
海觉得可乐的眼神有些让他不寒而栗。


End file.
